


Transcendent

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Transcendent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



"You're doing so well," Pansy crooned, her entire hand working its way inside Hermione. "Just a little more."

When Pansy bent her head and licked a wide strip over her clit, Hermione's thighs trembled with each pass of Pansy's tongue.

Hermione would have screamed except she felt like she couldn't breathe. The fullness of being stretched to the breaking point was both terrifying and elating. It was pleasure beyond any she'd experienced.

Her back arched as she spiralled out of control, clenching around Pansy's fist as she came.

"That's my good girl," Pansy said as she gently extricated her hand.


End file.
